Sour Apple
by ReeseRaccoonLuv
Summary: Marshall Lee and Gumball hang out in Marshall Lee's cave. It's shounen-ai, which means fluff! It's GuyXGuy! Don't like, don't read!


Adventure Time Oneshot: Gumball and Marshall Lee Fluff

A/N: Awww~ It is so funny that I specifically said that I wrote a yaoi and people still read it when they're not even into that! I really appreciate you guys doing that! And even giving it critisism! I love your guys' flames too; they keep me warm in the winter time! ｡◕‿◕｡

Anyway, this is shounen-ai (in other words, fluff)! Gumball and Marshall Lee are in this! Don't like, don't fucking read it, okay? No one's forcing you too (｡･ω･｡) For those of you who like this couple, great! I do too! Enjoy!

Prince Gumball was in his castle picking up the left over food and dirty dishes from his annual Gumball Ball. He was tired from the night before, and was really looking foreword to lying down in his bed and drifting off to sleep.

He heard a crash coming from the floor above him and ran to see what it was. Mrs. Cupcake was running down the hallway screaming frantically about something.

"Mrs. Cupcake, what is the meaning of this?" Gumball asked, raising one of his gummy eyebrows.

"G-ghost! Ghost in the corridor! Ahh!" She ran away screaming.

Gumball sighed at her silliness. There were no ghost in the Candy Kingdom. The Gumball Guardians would make sure of that. He stepped into the supposedly haunted corridor to find his least favorite vampire floating in the air laughing hysterically.

"Marshall Lee! What are you doing in my castle, scaring my citizens who could explode out of fright?! And to top that off, you broke a window and made an even bigger mess! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Loosen up your screws, Bubba. You can't have any fun, can you?"

"I-I can have fun! I'm practically made of fun!" Gumball protested, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh yeah? Show me!" Marshall Lee grabbed the prince by his shirt collar and flew out of the castle, making his way to his cave. "Now, you're going to show me how to have fun with nothing at all!"

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"I can think of a million things we could do right now." Marshall Lee winked at Gumball, making his pink face turn scarlet red. Marshall Lee cackled and sat down. "Now, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, we could play Cloud Hunt! Or we could fly around Aaa. We could play with your dog, Schwable. We could teach her new tricks or take her for a walk in the Candy Kingdom..."

Marshall looked at Gumball as he zoned out. 'Man, he just keeps talking!' Marshall flew over to Gumball and put his face by his. Gumball stopped talking and looked at im in curiosity.

"Y-yes, Marshall Lee?" Gumball asked.

"I have something to tell you~" Marshall motioned for Gumball to come closer. Gumball and Marshall were inches apart. Marshall put his mouth by Gumball's ear and whispered,

"Gumball, let's go inside and jam out."

"I don't know how to play any instruments that you have."

"Well, I could teach you, Bubba!"

Gumball sighed at his first name and took Marshall's hand, letting him fly him inside the vampire's house. He landed on the couch after Marshall threw him inside.

"We're gonna play some bass."

"Okay. How do you play?"

"I'll show you."

Marshall stood behind Gumball as he held the bass guitar Marshall prized. He held the prince's hands to the strings and strummed the guitar to form a song he was making up as he went. Gumball found the song to be soothing and smooth as he 'played' it. He closed his eyes to make a picture for the melody.

Marshall laughed at the prince's silliness as he quickly opened his eye's blushing. Marshall brushed off the glare Gumball sent him and kept playing.

They stayed there until the sun came down.

A/N: Hello everyone! This popped into my head as I went on Fanfiction. Net and saw flames. I decided 'Hey, why not make another one for the haters?' So I did it! And sorry about the harsh language before. It's just that I have a very short temper for people I already told once to get out. But it's fine! Now I know that I gotta be extra descriptive if it's yaoi or not! If i say it is, it 1000% is! Anyways, thanks for reading! ByeBye!


End file.
